Issei, The ghost Rider
by LALOMENDOZA98
Summary: Historia en proceso de corrección, se publicará muy pronto


**HOLA ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE ESCRIBO EN ESTA PAGINA ESPERO NO SEAN TAN MALOS CONMIGO JEJEJEJE ADEMAS DE ESPERAR UNA BUENA ACEPTACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA POR AHORA SOLO ESCRIBIRE EL PROLOGO QUE DARA INICIO A ESTA TRAMA SERA COMO UN CAPITULO PILOTO PARA VER SI FUNCIONA BUENO SE QUE NO SERA PERFECTO COMO LO QUIERO ADEMAS DE DEJAR A VARIOS CON DUDA EN FIN SIN MAS PREAMBULO COMENCEMOS**

 **REFERENCIAS**

 **(Hola si Hola) draig**

 **[si aja sigue] Albión**

 ***si a todos Hola* algún otro ser**

 **"Padre mío sólo perdón" pensamiento**

Todo comienza justo cuando el Dios bíblico apareció este decidió crear lo que sería su Reino además de sus hijos pero tenía en mente realizar otras cosas para su conveniencia y gustos personales pero bueno.

Creo lo que fue los 7 paraísos uno por cada día N/a recordar los mencionados en la novela ligera al final creo su primer hijo o en este caso su primera hija a la cual decidió llamar Rafaela que tenía un cuerpo escultural y una belleza casi indescriptible para cualquier mortal siendo admirada incluso por los dioses, ella poseía una gran bondad en su corazón y una gran inteligencia ella no tenía ningún defecto salvo su excesiva inocencia que sería una gran consecuencia más tarde.

Después de que Adán y Eva traicionaran la confianza de Dios al comer frutos del árbol prohibido en el jardín de Edén y fueran desterrardos a la tierra maldita, decidió pedirle a su primera hija bajar con los humanos para que tratara de corregir las acciones que hacían su más reciemte creación la cual eran, los humanos.

-hija mía está tarea de la encargo a ti porque se que tus demás hermanos no podrían con ella- decía Dios a Rafaela- padre, claro que lo haré ellos deberían ser tu orgullo pero a cómo van las cosas debemos intervenir en estos casos a lo cual me siento agradecida de que me la encomiendas a mi y claro cuenta conmigo, no te voy a fallar-.

Después de esta decisión Rafaela bajo del cielo a la tierra ocultando su aura y sellando sus poderes como primer hija de Díos, sólo para salvar a la humanidad de un terrible final.

Pero como era de esperar fue corrompida por la humanidad, cayendo en el pecado cometiendo toda clase de fechorías y perdiendo el juicio callendo el la locura sólo esperando hasta llegar a su triste final, a lo que se espera es la muerte siendo a manos de demonios sirvientes de el primer Lucifer y por este mismo de igual manera.

"Padre, se que prometi cumplir la misión pero te falle, Perdóname me deje llevar no sabía que sería así mi destino ojala me perdones".Era lo que Rafaela le quería expresar a su padre momentos antes de su muerte.-JAJAJAJA, ridículo, enserio pensaste que está humanidad tenía salvación, se nota que eres tan ingenua como tu estúpido padre- Se hizo presente el primer Lucifer, para dar el golpe de gracia a la primer hija de Díos.

Todos a su alrededor se burlaban de ella sin remordimiento, viéndola sufrir retorciendose del dolor sólo para esperar poder descansar en paz, pero el demonio original no tenía en su mente esos planes.

-de verdad quieres morir, no querías salvar a estos asquerosos humanos que sólo piensan en ellos antes de los demás ¡¡¿segura?!! , JAJAJAJAJAJA, das lástima maldito ángel desgraciado- palabras de algún demonio acompañante de Lucifer, a demás de otros comentarios obsenos dirigidos a la pobre Ángel.

-por favor ten miseriocordia de mi, estoy segura que padre te perdonará a ti como a todos los humanos te lo pido por favor-Decía llorando ya casi para perder la conciencia y la poca cordura que le quedaba a Rafaela, pedía una oportunidad.-tengo una mejor idea en mente, te daré una oportunidad de enmendar tu error, para con los humanos tanto como para tu padre te parece bien rafita o debería decir rarita, JAJAJAJAJAJA- reía sin control Lucifer como si de una buena acción se tratase.

Rafaela cayendo en el engaño, decidió aceptar el trato que le ofrecía Lucifer aún sabiendo que engaño a Eva para que comiera el fruto.Pensaba que en el fondo de su corazón había bondad dentro de el, que equivocada estaba.

Después de realizar una serie de hechizos y conjuros prohibidos logró maldecir al primer Ángel creado por Dios convirtiéndola en la maldición del vengador fantasma. Este se caracterizó por tener un gran y terrorífico poder que hizo temblar, no sólo a los humanos que conocían la leyenda si no también a dioses que no querían tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a el.

Dios en un arrebato de ira por la muerte de su primer hija decidió exterminar a su creación, culpandolos por el terrible suceso a través de fenómenos climáticos sólo salvando a una familia siendo la del humano conocido como Noe que fue la única que le adoraba y ayudó de cierta manera a Rafaela antes de su fallecimiento.

Así fue como se dieron los hechos del primer diluvio que sufrió la humanidad, registrado en la Biblia omitiendo el hecho de que la causa real fue la muerte del primer Ángel llamado Rafaela, que ahora era conocida como la maldición del vengador fantasma.

 **BIEN HASTA AQUI EL PROLOGO NO SE SI FUE CORTO O LARGO PERO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERAR CONTAR CON SU APOYO PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE DE SEGURO SERA MUY EMOCIONANTE EN FIN VOY A ACLARAR 3 COSAS**

 **1.- en capítulos siguientes se describiran los poderes que va a tener el vengador fantasma o ghost rider como gusten llamarlo**

 **2.- issei jamás tendrá el control sobre la maldición a menos que sea muy necesario pero no lo creo**

 **3.- estoy indeciso si meter personajes de otros animes así que me gustaría saber si estaría bien para la historia pero eso sí habrá personajes originales o que pida prestados de alguna otra teoría eso ya lo veré más adelante**

 **Perdon si el algun momento hay faltas de ortografia e** **n fin sin más por el momento espero subir el próximo capítulo chaoooo**


End file.
